NYC  31 a bordo
by KleyCullenSwift
Summary: Bella y Alice se encuentras en aprietos para llegar a Forks cerca de la víspera de año. Jasper el novio de Alice, junto a Edward deciden ayudarla para llegar a su destino. Pero una serie de problemas afectara el viaje. Summary completo adentro one- shoot


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, es obvio e.e es de una de las mejores escritoras Stephenie Meyer 3 solo me vuelvo loca con ellos un rato.

Titulo:

NYC - 31 a bordo

Penname:

KleyCullen & Lidell

Summary :

Bella y Alice se encuentras en aprietos para llegar a Forks cerca de la víspera de año. Jasper el novio de Alice, junto al amor platónico de Bella, Edward, deciden ayudarla para llegar a su destino. Pero una serie de problemas afectara el viaje. ¿ Saldrán los sentimientos a colación o terminaran locos antes de que eso suceda?.

Parejas:

Bella x Edward

Alice x Jasper

Numero de palabras:

Mi vida es más complicada que intentar leer las recetas médicas. ¿Por qué? Soy una estudiante frustrada de derecho, mi padre esta enfermo, me gusta mucho Edward Cullen y no soy capaz de decírselo, tengo la mejor amiga del mundo pero me provoca pesadillas junto a su novio ya que parecen un par de adolescentes hormonados y por estar pendiente de todo y de nada, se me olvidó comprar los boletos de avión para ir en esta fiestas navideñas a casa, ya que me encontraba estudiando en Nueva York y mi familia es de Forks. Me culpaba mentalmente cuando un pequeño bicho anormal de cabellos negros entro corriendo a la sala.

- Bella tengo la solución a todos tus problemas- dijo Alice majestuosamente.

- ¿A todos? – respondí con sarcasmo.

- Deja la ironía Bueno esta bien no a todos – salto cantarina, ¿en donde se apagaba a esta chica?.

- Entonces dime cual es la solución mágica que tienes.

- Ya se como podemos ir a Forks – Alice aplaudía como niña, a veces parecía tener 5 años y no 23 – ya sabes que mi Jazz es de Seattle, y Edward también – levanto las cejas subjetivamente, ella ya sabia que estaba loca por Edward – y me conto que piensa salir mañana 29 en auto para llegar en la víspera de año nuevo, así que le pregunte si nos podía dar el aventón y me dijo que si ¿Qué te parece Bells?.

- ¡Oh Alice! que buena noticia – salté del mueble en el que me encontraba para abrazarla.

Preparamos todo animadamente, ansiosas de llegar a nuestro lluvioso y siempre verde pueblo, donde las copas de los arboles, el pasto y el moho reverdecían con los pocos e inusuales rayos solares.

Los chicos llegaron al apartamento temprano en la mañana para emprender el largo viaje por la autopista 101. Ya en el auto, por momentos se veían desaparecer la selva de cemento neoyorkina por el parabrisas, dando paso a desoladas carreteras con gran pintoresco. Yo me encontraba admirando al paisaje – y no solo me refiero a la carretera- desde el asiento del copiloto, junto a Edward que conducía, ya que los tortolos habían reclamado el asiento de atrás, y todo ''casualmente''.

El viaje era ameno, omitiendo los sonoros besos, suspiros, y pare de contar, sonidos que provenían de el asiento del pasajeros. Intentando no prestar atención a la rara parejita, me recosté de la ventana intentando despejar la mente. No me percaté de cuando me quede dormida, solo un susurro y unas caricias me sacaron de los bazos de Morfeo. - Bella – me llamo la voz aterciopelada de Edward ¿Edward? Me espabile y arregle mis ropas- Bella, ya vamos a hacer una parada.

- ¿Una parada? ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- dije exaltada. - Si, una parada, y dormiste 5 horas – respondió con una sonrisa sutil.

- 5 horas – susurre mas para mi misma que para el -seguro que hasta hable dormida.

– Si lo hiciste- cerro la puerta a sus espaldas, comenzado caminar.

Me había dejado en shock, ¿que cosas habrán salido de mis labios mientras dormía? Alice me dijo que por lo general llamaba a Edward. Había metido la pata. Me baje del auto apresurada, casi corriendo hacia el pequeño puesto de comida donde me esperaba Edward.

- ¿Donde están Alice y Jasper? – Pregunte extrañada.

- Se fueron a "pasear" por ahí, menos mal que estabas dormida, lo que pasaba en el auto fue traumante - explotó en carcajadas - Ellos siempre son así – me uní a sus risas, llego la camarera, pedimos algo ligero y comenzamos a hablar de temas tan mundanos como el aire. Ni rastros de Alice y Jasper hasta que decidimos ir al auto.

- Creo que a los chicos les gusto este lugar.

- Concuerdo contigo Bella – ambos nos metimos en el auto.

- ¿En que estas de acuerdo con Bella, hermano? – dijo Jasper saliendo de la nada, metiéndose al auto junto a una Alice con sus cortos cabellos muy desarreglados.

- En nada Jasper, en nada- me giñó uno de sus verdes y hermosos ojos, y rompimos a reír con gran complicidad.

- Aquí como que hay algo - se carcajeo Alice, haciendo un corazón con las manos a mi lado, así que solo lo pude ver yo, tomando así mis mejillas un color tan rojo como el tomate - ¡Alice! – le reproché.

- Yo también te amo, Bella, vamos Edward, nos espera un largo camino por delante...

Alice no había perdonado nada desde que salimos del puesto de comida, cualquier cosa que yo dijera, ella le buscaba un doble sentido. Se estaba riendo sola, eso significaba que tenía algo en mente y luego miraba a Edward y volvía la vista hacia mi, eso me provocó un gran escalofrío, lo que tenía en mente era con nosotros. Para no volverme loca con mí mejor amiga, intente sacarle conversación a Edward.

- Así que Edward ¿cuanto crees que duremos en carretera? – dije lo primero que se me paso por la mente.

- Mínimo 48 horas mas de viaje – se acercó a mí y susurro- algo se nos ocurrirá para aguantar a estos locos, no te preocupes.

- Cullen te escuche, yo no estoy loca y menos mi Jazz, bueno tal vez si estemos locos, quizás no mucho… lo pagaran chicos – mostró su mejor sonrisa aniñada. Si ya pensaba que estaba en problemas, esto lo confirmaba.

- Que tenga piedad de nosotros, Edward estamos metidos en aprietos.- Dúdalo mi querida Bella- se le adelantó Alice, acomodándose en su asiento.

La tarde dio paso a la noche, los chicos tenían una reservación en un pequeño hotel de carretera. Guardamos los bolsos de mano en una de la habitación y me di cuenta de que solo había camas matrimoniales, así que llamé a Alice, teníamos que solucionar eso ya que no había más habitaciones.

- Alice vamos a quedar en la misma habitación ¿verdad?.

- Bella, pequeña, shhh tengo todo solucionado, vamos que los chicos nos esperaran en el bar del lado, creo que se llama j' t aime .

- Pero Alice…

- Solo los ayudo – me interrumpió- vámonos nos esperan y de paso te arreglo un poco en el tocador, o me dará algo.

¿Los ayudo? Alice me mataría o me sacaría canas verdes ¿Qué tenia planeado ese pequeño duende?.

Luego de que Alice '' intentara arreglarme'' cosa que según ella era imposible nos dirigimos a una mesa donde estaban los chicos, la poca luz le confería a Edward un hermoso matiz o yo estaba viendo cosas en donde nos las hay. El ambiente era divertido, jocoso, entre bebidas y charlas que se pasaron de lo normal a lo extravagante, de cinco cervezas en quince, estábamos realmente borrachos no solo de licor sino de información. Les avise que me retiraba, ya que no podía ni mantener la cabeza erguida.

- Adiós chicos.

- ¿Tan rápido Bella? – se quejo Alice.

- Tenemos que viajar mañana, enana.

- Quédate Bella, la noche es joven – balbuceo Jasper mas que tomado.

- Querrás decir la madrugada, ya esta borracho- se golpeo la cabeza Edward, lamentándose.

- Bueno ustedes entienden ¿no?.

- Nosotros nos quedaremos otro rato- dijo Alice.

- Adiós.

- Adiós Bella- se despidieron a coro.

Llegue a la habitación, tirando la puerta a mi espalda, desvistiéndome en el camino al baño, deseaba darme una ducha relajante. Pero mi sorpresa fue que al abrir la llave de agua caliente, saliera un chorro de agua fría. Maldije en voz alta, frustrada, la suerte como que no estaba de mi lado. Me termine de asear, me coloque un viejo camisón y me acosté ocupando toda cama, cuando llegara la chiflada de Alice que me llamara.

En la mañana, rayos solares chocaron contra mis parpados aun cerrados, estaba muy cómoda como si un gran calor agradable me invadiera, intente dormir otra vez, pero me percate de donde provenía ese raro calor. Comencé a tantear a ciegas, para encontrarme con unos brazos con mucho vellos que parecían de hombres, sin pensarlo, me levanté de un salto quedando de frente a la cama. Lo único que pude ver fue a Edward rodando de la cama al suelo.

- ¡QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ EDWARD CULLEN¡ - grite exaltada.

- Bella casi me matas del susto – dijo Edward colocando una mano en su pecho.

- ''Bella casi me matas del susto'' – hice una triste imitación de su voz – ¿que esperabas? Si me acosté sola y amanezco con otra persona que no esperaba.

- Buenos días para ti también Bella – me dio una sonrisa pícara, de esas que te dejan sin aliento. Basta Bella, deja de pensar eso.

- Lo siento, buenos días. Se puede saber ¿en que lugar del globo terráqueo se encuentra Alice?.- Se encuentra en…

- ¿No me digas que…?.

- Si, así que mi única opción era dormir en el volvo o dormir aquí. Lo siento Bella.

- No te preocupes Edward, anda asearte yo veré si ya están despierto los chicos.

- ¿Qué hora es?- Las once, según el reloj a tu lado.

- Diablos, nos quedamos dormidos, mejor entra al baño tu primero, que yo iré a revisar el volvo, llamo a los chicos y vengo a bañarme.

- Esta bien – Edward, salió corriendo de la habitación, sin percatarse de que aun estaba en pijama. Recogí algunas cosas, saque una muda de ropa limpia, entrando al baño para asearme y cepillarme, rogando de que no hubiera agua fría, pero mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Salí del baño vestida, corriendo por un insistente golpeteo en la puerta.

- Ahora es que me doy cuenta – dijo Edward cuando le abrí la puerta.

- ¿Cuenta de que? – Pregunte inocente - No te hagas Bella, estuve más de media hora abajo y en pijama.

- ¿Ah eso? Si lo sabia, es adorable tu pijama.

- Muy graciosa Bella- hizo un espacio y entró directo al baño.

- Lo se Edward, es que soy un amor.

Baje a llevar mi bolso y de paso buscar a Alice, porque la mataría. Pero me acorde de algo que había dejado en la habitación. Subí corriendo y abrí la puerta porque estaba sin pestillo, grande fue mi sorpresa en encontrarme con Edward con solo una toalla en su cintura. Le di una mirada, de arriba a abajo, quedando con el ojo cuadrado. Pero tenia que reaccionar al embeleso. Salí corriendo cerrando la puerta a mi espalda, casi rodando por las escaleras. Al llegar al desayunador del hotel me encontré con Alice y Jasper, les dije que me sentía mal, agarre un panecillo y me fui al estacionamiento. Estaba tan nerviosa que decidí llamar a Alice antes de que se viniera al auto.

- Alo, ¿Alice?.

- No, su gemela .

- Muy graciosa, no estoy para juegos ¿puedes sentarte atrás conmigo? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

- ¿Tan mal estas Bells? No hay problema.

- Uff que bien, en serio necesito ayuda, nos vemos- suspire algo aliviada y corté.

Rato después llegaron todos al auto, Edward abrió, metiéndome de primera, no le quería ver el rostro a el después de lo ocurrido temprano. Le hice señas a Alice para que se sentara a mi lado, me debía una explicación y yo necesitaba también contarle lo que había pasado.

- No te me escaparas Mary Alice Brandon – acuse a la enana pitufa.

- ¿Yo, mí querida Isabella Swan, que hice?.

- El papel de loca es tuyo, pero en este momento no te queda para nada ¿Por qué termino Edward en la habitación?¿por qué hiciste eso? Te quiero matar – le dije en susurro con mis manos cerca de su cuello.

- Deja el drama Bella, solo intento ayudar.

- ¡¿Ayudar? ¿Ayudar en que? Sera ayudar a que me diera un ataque cardiaco.

- No puedo hablar, mis labios están cerrados.- Loca y de paso sin lengua, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?.

- Aguantarme pitufa, aguantarme.

Rompimos a reír por nuestras ocurrencias. Los chicos nos miraban como alienígenas, lo que provoco más risas. El día 30 había pasado tan rápido, entre la charlas con Alice y los chistes malos de los chicos, el viaje parecía mas un viernes de películas. Si se le restaba el entumecimiento en el trasero y las más de 36 horas de viaje.

Alice me había dicho que pagaría por sentarla en el asiento de atrás, así que tocaría otra vez dormir en la habitación con Edward. Le suplique e implore, llore, hasta la amenace con botar sus zapatos Jimmy Choo y sus vestidos y perfumes de Carolina Herrera, pero no dio su brazo a torcer, me tocaría dormir en la misma habitación que Edward.

Los paisajes comenzaban a cambiar a lo largo del recorrido de la eterna autopista 101 dando paso a paisajes más boscosos y húmedos. Fuimos a cenar y nos hospedamos en el hotel Renaissance, decidimos acostarnos temprano, porque teníamos muchos atraso en el viaje. Cumpliendo su amenaza, Alice se fue a la otra habitación, dejándome a solas con Edward, no me molestaba la idea, pero estar a solas con Edward, ponía a rodar mi mente, lo cual era muy malo. La habitación tenia un pequeño mueble, así que decidí acostarme en él luego de bañarme, así no lo incomodaría. O era el casanció o las ganas de soñar con Edward las causantes de que cayera dormida muy rápido. La mañana de la víspera de año nuevo, fui despertada por un maldito despertador, sacándome del maravillo sueño que tenia con Edward.

- No, déjame dormir otro rato – dijo una hermosa voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Edward? – me espante. Mi sueño estaba tomando vida.

- Oh lo siento Bella – se desperezo, levantándose de la cama

.- ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?.

- Te veías incomoda allí, así que te pase para la cama.

- Mmm, claro, bueno gracias Edward- me apené un poco, él era tan lindo.

- De nada Bella, vamos pequeña hay que llegar hoy a Forks.

Nos bañamos, recogí todo y salimos apurados, comprando algo ligero para todo el camino, deseábamos no hacer mas paradas. Jasper y Alice volvieron al asiento trasero a no hacer nada, según ellos, cediéndome el puesto de copiloto. El ambiente del auto estaba cargado de alegría, pronto veríamos a nuestros familiares. Mi amiga había estado algo nerviosa cuando partimos, ella repetía que algo pasaría, y como a ella le faltaba un tornillo, no le preste atención. Al fin dejaría este frustrante año, esperando recibir uno mejor.

Ya llevábamos mas de 7 horas de viaje, solo faltaban 4 horas. Pero el auto comenzó a disminuir la velocidad.

- ¿Hermano que pasa? - pregunto Jasper extrañado.

- No se Jasper, yo revise todo antes de salir, lo hice 2 veces.

El volvo se estremeció bruscamente, deteniéndose en seco.

- ¡Diablos! Iré a ver que ocurre- Edward tiro la puerta.

- ¡LO SABIA! - grito Alice, haciéndome dar un salto.

- ¿Qué sabias amor? – le pregunto Jasper.- Sabía que pasaría algo con el auto.

- ¿Que ahora saliste adivina?- No te burles Isabella Marie Swan- Me miro asesinamente.- Esta bien Alicia.

- No me llames Alicia, me recuerda al conejo loco de la película.

- Olvídalo.

- Gracias babas- dijo utilizando ese apodo raro que me tenia.

- No puedo contigo – dije carcajeándome.

- No encuentro nada – nos comunico Edward - revise todo, el embrague, la correa, la caja, el motor, todo y no encuentro cual es la falla.

- No hombre, eso es grave.- No se Jasper, estamos varados – pegó la frente contra el volante, si que estábamos en aprietos.

- ¿Y si pedimos ayuda? – Preguntó Jasper.- Será por teléfono, los pueblos mas cercanos están a más de una hora en auto.- Bueno llamaré yo – ofreció Alice.

Planteó nuestra situación y le informaron que nos podía venia a auxiliar mañana en la tarde. Intentamos diferentes métodos para que nos auxiliaran y para que el volvo prendiera, pero se puso en nuestra contra, no conseguíamos ni lo uno ni lo otro. Nuestros padres no contestaban, ya las líneas telefónicas estaban sufriendo colapsos. Teníamos mas de 5 horas varados, hoy 31 de diciembre y las líneas telefónicas no eran lo único que habían colapsado, Alice ya estaba pasando los límites de la locura, decía raros problemas de móviles de física mientras veía a la nada, Jasper se golpeaba la cabeza contra el vidrio, Edward estaba como en otro mundo y yo me quería arrancar los cabellos, en serio estábamos muy mal.

Faltando no más de 10 minutos para despedir el año viejo, según lo que había visto en mi reloj, que no dejaba de ver a cada momento, cuando Edward salió de su letargo.

- No aguanto mas Alice, ¡lo tengo que hacer ya¡ - exploto Edward.

- ¿Y que esperas? Hazlo ya – nada me encajaba, hasta que el abrió la boca.

- Bella tengo unas cosas que confesarte- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos – amo la música, los autos rápidos , pero eso no se compara a cuanto de amo – ante que pudiera reaccionar, tenia los labios de Edward sobre los míos, sintiendo una descarga inmensa embargarme, como el calor de el otro día en la habitación , como si los mismísimos fuegos artificiales que se lanzaban los 4 de julio hicieran presencia en nuestro beso, fue tierno y cargado de sentimiento, el cual solo fue roto por las burlas de Alice y Jasper y, por supuesto la falta de oxigeno.

- ¿quieres ser mi novio? – le pregunte sin pensarlo.

- Ni que estuviera loco para decirte que no - y volvimos a besarnos, volviendo la magia al momento, no importaba que estuviéramos a kilómetros de nuestro casa, varados en plena carretera, tal vez este año si me traería muchas cosas buenas


End file.
